Sorry Love
by decafelefay
Summary: I have edited this, but my friend wants to make it better if it still bad.. Draco search what he want.. A Bottom!Harry, Possessive!Draco, Harry/Draco SLASH! MPREG! Too Fluff! Don’t read it if you don’t like slash, and DON’T FLAME ME, PLEASE.. thanx.


**To my reviewers:**

I have try to make it simple and fixed the grammar, but not all of them and maybe there is still a lot of wrong grammar in this story.. and the sequel. **(Forgive me if I don't like to remember tense's formula, I'm too lazy to make my heart and brain to remembered it).**

**IF, it's still sucks or all of you still can't understand this story…**

**I hope somebody want to be my Beta reader**. Thanks for all of you.

Summary: Postwar. Draco search what he want.. A Bottom!Harry, Possessive!Draco, Harry/Draco SLASH! MPREG! Too Fluff!! **Don't read it if you don't like slash, and DON'T FLAME ME, PLEASE.. Every human in this world have their likes, opinion and suggestion. If, your opinion is not same with people who likes slash, don't bother.. Click your back button. Thanks.**

Pairing: Harry/Draco, of course.

Rating: MA+, for language and.. just look.

Timing: After the war, Peoples doesn't care about Harry Potter and the Weasleys are abandon him,

A/N**: I have edited this, and try to fix the tenses or grammar. Sorry if I'm sucks on that job. I'm not using the standard grammar because, I think it's like I'm writing about some formal books. So conventional, and strict.. it's makes me not confident. For me, to write something is like talking with someone else (usually, I talk with people in English and not in formal statement, still many word wrong in there and that). So I'm apologized for my language.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling own it. Still the story and the other characters is mine, thank you..

--

**Sorry Love**

**Malfoy Manor** - It's a Sunday morning when Malfoy Manor still standing on white brick covered the wall, with elegant-expensive view and the birds is chirped. The sun and the air filled Malfoy Manor with soft glow and breeze calm. It had two years after Voldemort had died, the whole Wizarding World cried in happy tears, sun never been so lively and bright until Moldy Voldie died.

Now there is another story about somebody who named Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldie. After he killed Voldemort, the whole world doesn't know where he is. He disappeared after he killed Voldemort, and no one knows where he lived until now.

There's a loud stomp can be heard in Malfoy's family room. Draco Malfoy, Heir of Malfoy's family, Son of the great spies Lucius Malfoy, arrived in his favorite room. He stood on his Armani shoes, standing like a Prince.

Draco wear a black suit with white shirt covered his good build, muscular chest, broad shoulder and he stroke his short-shiny blond hair. Looked over the room, he never got what he search. Draco started his big step, to reach the room where he can get what he want,. Starved to what he want, he rushed up and at least he can touch the handle now. Draco will push the door and get what is belonged to him.

"Har.." Draco stopped his word.

It's him..

The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter showered with the bright from sun, his raven-hair still messed but a little tamed and short, he stood in the edge of the room, in front of the big French windows. He carried something, a little bundle blue blanket over his arms, Harry's hummed..

_Don't cry my little baby_

_Mommy is here.._

_Don't afraid my little precious_

_Because Daddy will protect you.._

Draco can't say anything.

Why and why his beloved is always being a beautiful person. Harry is the greatest gift Draco ever had. His Harry is an amazing person, a blessed man and now a father or mother because he carried the little prince over a year ago.

Yes, Harry Potter gave him a son, an heir. Draco's precious happiest person now on his pair of eyes.

"Harry.." Draco abruptly reach his love, slid his arms around Harry's slim waist.

"Oh, Dray?" Harry gets a little shocked with his husband action.

Draco looked over Harry's unbuttoned shirt and looking down at his son latched his mouth on his mother's nipple, sucked greedily like he starved of milk. His son's little hand gripped tightly reach his mommy near chest.

"Hey, beautiful.." Draco whispered and kissed Harry's earlobe, make the smaller boy shiver.

"Love, i though you're not home today? You said, you'll be five days in New York and i think it's just still three days if i'm not wrong, don't you..?" Harry looked back at his husband and gives a questioned smile.

"...." Draco stared down at him.

"Is everything alright? You just gave me and our baby a little shock, love.. Is that right, baby?" Harry stroked the baby's pink cheek and give a little pat under the baby's blanket.

"I gave up, gorgeous.. I can't leave you with our son, alone." Draco is giving him a little sigh. He is sure he missed Harry, he can't eat and sleep properly at New York, and he doesn't want to leave them even it's just bloody five days!

Julian's birth just still three and half months and the fucked business has argued him from his own family, nobody can make the Malfoy's angry or in foul mood. When he reached the New York's ground he snarled over his staff and made them resolved the problem in 48 hours, a bloody 48 hour under this blond man.

Harry's chuckle.

"You're sure, such an over protective and possessive husband.. Don't you, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said giving Draco a sexy smirk and kissed the blond cheek.

"... Yes, i am and nobody even it's time can make me far away from you, Mrs. Malfoy.." Harry is grumbled with his husband funny call. But at least, he kiss and sucked Harry's neck. Draco hugged him more and pulled Harry's back on his toned chest.

"Mmhm, Dray... Ple-please not now." Harry squirmed and makes Julian whimper, his favorite milk's producer slipped from his tiny mouth. He doesn't like it. He waits over 5 second, maybe his milk's producer will come back again and it's not! So, he started his struggling and whimpering, making his face red and wrinkle on his forehead and that's it..

Crying.

"My-" Harry startled, looking down at his son, rubbed his teary son now.

"Shh, sshh, it's okay Lan.." Harry whispered, holding Julian's head and give what he wanted, he took his nipple around his baby mouth and the baby sucked it again, sucked hardly so the warmth and only his food not going away again from him.

"Ssshh.. no one can harm you, baby." He give some little pat and bumping his body up and down like a little dance rhythm, calmed his hungry son.

"Uh.. Sorry, babe." Draco give his plead and worried eyes, but still with one hand rounded his lover's arm and one hand caressed his son's hair.

"It's all right, Dray." Harry said give him a warm smile, he turned around his body, showing Draco their son cradled in his arms, trying to get more food, his milk's producer will not away. Harry looked at Draco, rested his head over Draco's shoulder blade. The blond man relaxed with his hus-wife action, hugged him again and kissing the raven haired man's forehead.

"But, don't do that again when i still feeding Julian love.." He snuggled in Draco's warmth, hugged Julian more than ever, scared if his "live" going away from him.

"I'm, sorry babe. Don't you want to forgive me? Your mommy is cold Julian." Draco teased him, played his son's hair.

"It's not right! Mommy's not cold, mommy always warmth, do you agree Lan? Daddy's here like to manipulate you and the other person." Harry spat on him.

"Eh, It's-" Before Draco can argue Harry cut him off.

"Mommy has forgive him, but Daddy had screwed your breakfast Lan.. Do you want to forgive him?" He is snickering under Draco's nose, looked through his beloved grey eyes.

"I bet Lan will forgive me babe.. Besides, how can any human not hungry for all over your head till your foot? You're the beautiful, blessed, kind-hearted man i ever had, love." Draco said and makes little kisses in Harry's neck.

"Draco.." Harry started to protest.

"I can't help it Harry." Draco never wanted to let go his lover from his hug.

"Lan is, mmhmp.."

"He has his breakfast more than any babies in this Wizarding World Harry, and i think this is my turn to get my "breakfast" isn't it true, babe..?" Draco massaged Harry's neck with his right hand, teased the skin with his thumb and the other searched the soft and warmth Harry's skin. Draco's left hand reached the soft skin under his shirt, starting to explore what is his.

"Dray-" Not stopping.

"Okay, love. Stop it already..!" Harry makes a protest in whisper, shaking his little body to get off of Draco's.

Julian, who still enjoyed his milk, starting to open his bright green eyes, looked at his Mommy and still latched his mouth and sucking greedily. His milk's producer is like to get away again from him, he squirmed but he is full now and want a nice sleep so he trying to get his Mommy's attention. Not again latched on his Mommy's nipple, he make a struggle sound. But, it's still like a little crying.

"Draco stops it! How many times i must to tell you to not disturbing your son's feeding season?!" Harry said, still in whisper protest.

"But-" Draco whined, still want what he deserved, but he heard his son's struggle and whimpered sound.

Harry who can feel his son not again latched on his nipple, starting to look at his son. In fast he offered the nipple but Julian don't want to get the milk more now, so he shoved his griped hand on Harry's chest.

"What's wrong baby? Have you full now?" Harry panicked at the little green-spark grey eyes, bumping him up and down.

Confused, Harry is holding his son up on his shoulder, patted in soft rhythms, make Julian hiccup and burped in his satisfied world. He loves his Mommy's warmth and comfiness.

Draco who still looked at his two precious items with the mouth slightly open, gapped, and worshiped his beautiful hus-wife taking care of their newborn baby. He has let his hand off from his lover and it's his fault their son cried twice on this morning.

"I think, i'm not get the forgive now.." He scratched his blond hair, worried if Harry is really mad now.

Sigh. Harry want to walked to his husband, who now laying Julian on his expensive black brown mahogany baby's crib, shushed Julian and give him a little patted on his diaper butt.

"I really don't understand you, Dray." He reached Draco and place his both hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm-"

"But, what i can help, if my husband can't get his hands off of me even it's just a second, huh love?" He cut Draco's word, massaged his husband neck and teased Draco's body with his lower body part.

"Okay, love. Now, you really get my nerves on! I-i'm really sorry, i don't know how to handle this.. This "kinky thing"..!" Draco tried hard to not ravishing his beloved in front of his baby now, but! Hell how can i refuse it?!!

Harry's smiled.

"Even that, you must not disturb your baby, handsome.. And hold your kinky thing when i feeding him, can you?" Harry gripped both of his husband hand and placed it on his hip.

"For a hundred times i'm apologize and-" He stared his beautiful.

"Harry, what're you doing?!"Draco shocked with Harry's action.

"What Dray..? You said you want your breakfast this morning, right hmm?" He kissed his love lips and gave his back on Draco's view. Stick his back on Draco's muscular chest, and.. Oh my!! He grinds his lower cheek, rubbed Draco's manhood.

"Lo-love.." Draco's face is like a red apple.

_What's wrong with his beloved now? Is this some of kind a punishment?_

He never saw Harry Potter take the lead over his body, it's always him who tease The-Golden-Boy.

"Hmmm, What's it Dragon?" Now he place Draco's hands on his rounded butt, lovely arse. Draco squeezed it makes Harry moaned and feels the heat over Draco's hand.

Great! Now my passion is gone, i want my breakfast now! And it's your responsibility to make me satisfied, love!

Craving over you, your hair, your body, your bloody lovely arse, and your red-pouty lips..

"You know i really love you, and starving over your body Harry.. So, be prepared and-"

"Yesss, Dray.." Harry purred with a parseltounge making Draco's erection tighter than ever.

"I need you! Now!!" He grabbed Harry's waist and scooping him up over his arms, like a newly bride or the Prince who always hold and rescued his Princess. Draco shoved the door but not make a sound because he doesn't want to wake up his son, so his Julian wouldn't take his Mommy away from his Daddy. No way..

Harry who still in Draco's arms realized his handsome husband action, he don't want to disturb his sleeping son and Harry smiled, hold him tightly around Draco's neck. He whispered on Draco's ear saying..

"I'm glad.."

"I'm glad that you have me, Draco.. Thank you."

Draco growled, how can his hus-wife become so sexy with just those grateful sentences. He tightened his hug, run on room after room, until he reached the master bedroom, at least! Draco hissed his wandless magic, make the door burst open, when they're in the room, he place-more like bumping- Harry's body on their bed. Draco holds his breath with the view in front of his eyes. Harry's shirt is still unbuttoned, making his upper body like star on the spot, his chest is exhaled and inhaled with milky mocha skin color, showed Harry's little wet hardened nipple which his son just latched his mouth.

Draco get jealous over his son, he snarled and continued viewing his greatest treasure, His Harry, His only one, only his.. He's not wearing that rounded ugly glasses again, make the bright deep green eyes shone away. That cute short hair is making him like man with a soft glow, kindness in everywhere. Small, tinny but he still got his six pack, his shoulder still wrapped in his little body build. Draco guessed, where his lover dump away the food he always eat, and the fact if Harry's craving is more than calories, is true..

Strawberry cake, chocolate mint cake, black forest cake, lemon cake, ice-cream cakes, all of sweets he eat when he pregnant with Julian.

But still, he's so tiny and small..

"Love..?" Harry confused with the gaze he got from his husband now.

Suddenly, Draco hissed something under his breath, make the door get tortured, it's slams away and locked the door. He spoke another word and his black suit tore away from his body, give Harry's eyes how so great and big Draco's body build, in white marble skin, leaving his body naked and just left with his black pants. Draco started rub his beautiful toned chest, circled the fingers over his lover hardened nipple..

"Mmmmm... D-dray, it's ticklish." He giggle, whimpered at his husband fingers playing on his chest area.

Draco can't stop looking at his lover, he like drugged Harry.

Satisfied with his hand exploring Harry's body, it's Draco turn to get his "breakfast" now. He licked Harry's nipple, his other hand pinching Harry's other nipple. Draco played his hand, rubbed, pinched, teased, and duplicated what his son has done with his Mommy. He sucked, licked and bite his lover, tasting Harry's milk now. It's sweet but not too sweet. Draco sucked greedily, teasing him with his tongue, make Harry moaned out loud.

"L-Lo-ove.. Please, d-don't..! It-it will get swollen, Dray!! Mhhmm!!" He pleaded.

"So?" Draco ignored his husband pleading, still have fun with Harry's amazing part.

"Jul-Julian, how can i feeding h-him if you broken it Dray?!" He grabbed his lover's hair, pushed him away, stopping his husband act.

"Oww, Harry!"

"It's your punishment, for not take my order, love." He purred and stroking his husband head.

"BUT-"

"No but, love."

Grumble.

"I can make it better if you let me finish it.." Draco stared at his lover's swollen nipple.

"No, Draco. Don't you care about your son?" Harry now rubbed his chest, make the sore sensation go away from his skin.

"I'm Harry! But- but it's not fair!! You're mine..!!" Pleading Draco, frowned his wrinkles, he pouted. Draco snuggled his head on top of Harry's chest and kiss it.

"You're ridiculous Mr. Malfoy!" Harry laughed.

"Yes, i'm yours.. And who do you think to dare to get close on me huh?" He raised his eyebrows, touching Draco's cheek and staring at his lover piercing grey eyes.

"NO ONE!! You're mine, my precious, MINEE!!" Draco shouted but still in soft tone. Angry with Harry's comment.

He reached the blonde man's hair.

"So, how can you jealous over your own blood and flesh, love?" Harry whispered, kissed his husband forehead, calming Draco's stubbornness.

"...."

"I-I.."

"Yes, love?" Harry stroked his husband chest and nipped his neck.

"I'm sorry again, Harry.. Yes, i'm a fool, how can i jealous over my son?! But, it's still-"

"Look honey.. " Harry cut him off.

"Calm your head, okay. I thought you're the Ice prince, most cold-hearted i always heard in school, don't you?" His sweet darling touched his husband lovely lips, tracing the pouty lips.

"That's true, but not for you.. and our baby, of course." Draco calmed, stared at his smiling hus-wife, he stretch his lips up, make a tiny smile.

Harry is sure an angel, how can i not realize Harry's kindness when i first meet him at Madam Malkin's. Maybe, it's because that Weasel! He dared to manipulate my treasure! It's hurt to look back at my passed, how i hurt the person in front of me now, i make his life more terrible..! I don't deserve to be loved or get apologize.

_But, no.._

_He forgives me away._

_He accepts me._

_Helping me to fight with that Oldie Voldy._

_He take my love.._

_My Harry, my sweet darling Harry..._

"Draco?" He called, worried why Draco just staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry babe.." Big smiled is trace on Draco's face.

"Hey, love.. I think i know something what can make you calm." He teased.

"What do you me-"

"I can give you, what i'll never and can't give it to Julian.. Do you know it?" Harry smirked devilish. Make Draco shivering.

Draco is sure his love is like an animal in heat now, same with him. Yes, he always can get what Julian will never get. He smirked at his treasure, tackling him down with a big puff sound. Draco covered Harry's body, biting, and sucking his lover neck till it red. He gave Harry a big hickey and licked it, make the raven haired man moaned, hissing beneath his husband's big body. Draco spelled some word again and in a second, Harry's clothes disappeared, leaving his naked body.

"Hey! It's cheating Dray..!" Heat is dominated Harry's head, make his face and his cheek have a same color with strawberry shortcakes Draco ever bought for the big stomach man.

"No, i'm not, sweet."

Harry who want to protest, brushed his hands over Draco's manhood. He make the taller man groaned. Harry is mind making some plant, _i'll give Draco some unforgettable love making_.

He chuckling and brushed his hand on the thick fabric of Draco's black pant. He grinds his hip over Draco's hard. Draco groaned more loudly. In a second Harry reached his lover pant, undoing his belt, but gets it stop from Draco. Harry started to protest again, but Draco spelled has worn out again, make his body naked like his hus-wife . Shocked over the hardened Draco's manhood, Harry stroke and griped it with his right hand.

"Ba-babe, don't-" Draco moaned and growled, want to stop his lover's action.

But, not with The-Golden-Boy. Harry shoved Draco big body under his body now, make his position on top of Draco. He grinned, still stroking his husband cock. Harry licked his lips, and biting his lower lips, make it more red than the first.

Harry lowered his body, kissing Draco's stomach and stared at his husband big manhood. Draco groaned, begged from his love to stops it or he can't hold it anymore. Harry is deaf, he doesn't care about Draco's argument. He toke out his pink tongue starting to lick the tip of his honey's cock, he licked, and licked, swallow it down of his throat. Gripped Draco's shaft, he sucked and taste it, make his face flushed. Draco who looked at Harry, can't do anything but just make a satisfied sound. He doesn't know what's wrong with his hus-wife today, he's so wicked. Harry is never so kinky on bed even on their past two year's relationship. But, now.. _God! It's so hot!! How can he-!!_ Draco's mind interrupted with the sound Harry is made, he looked down, looked at how Harry swallowing his pre-cum cock, drowned in his hot mouth.

Shit!

"Swe-sweet, don't continued i-it! I'm to close now!!" Harry still don't listen to him, and fasten the speed. He bobbing his mouth up and down, teasing the hardened cock with his tongue. Not until one minute, he can fell Draco's cock throbbing, something hot white liquid shoot over and covered his mouth. Harry coughed but trying to not waste it away. He take all of Draco's sperm and swallow it, he like to please Draco..

Draco still startled and just staring at him, looking Harry wipe his mouth. Draco reached his husband and kissing him hard, he can make sure to tasting Harry.

"What's that for, love..?" Draco said, close their face's space. Nose with nose, touching and caressing.

"I just want to please you, can't i?" He stared Draco's eyes with his wide green eyes.

"It-it's okay, but.. i never see you like this, babe.." He stroked Harry's reddened face.

"I- i.. I just missed you Dray." He looked down, hide his blushing face.

"... Just that?" Draco asked in not believing tone.

"Mm, actually not love.. That's just one reason i gave you." He laughed

"So?" Draco caressed the smaller man hair.

"Thank you..."

"...."

"Thank you, to give me our baby. Thank you for your loyalty to fight with me, Thank you to your kindness, your protective for me.. Thank you to be here with me, Thank you because you give me life, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir of Malfoy's, Son of Lucius Malfoy, the great spies and a grandfather, Father of our baby.." Harry gave him the best smile for his husband, tracing his thin lips, the lovely petal rose.

"Love you Harry, i really-really love you.. I can't imagine my life without you, i'm the one who must to give you anything because you have gave me everything.. Love, Life, An Heir.. You, love." Draco smiled at him, kissed Harry's mouth, and nibbled his lover lower lips. Draco asked for an entrance, his hus-wife opened his mouth. Harry's tongue battled with Draco's, fighting over the dominance, but Draco always won.. Harry makes a paused moment, departed from Draco's mouth. Draco's not happy with this, he want to kissing his treasure more!

Harry who understand the rose up eyebrows from his husband, taking his two finger on his lips, when Draco stared at him, he opened his petal rose and sucked his own fingers, make it wet with his saliva. When it's wet enough, Harry pop out his fingers, his left hand poked on his rounded soft butt, opening the two cheeks part away. He kneeled, make Draco's hip between his legs. He placed his right hand on his parted cheek, searching his entrance, the smallest hole in his external body and entered his middle finger. He moaned. _It's hurt!_ Draco looked his lover's pained face, he want to reach his lover arms and snatched it away from his hus-wife. But, Harry pleaded "don't.." He moaned again, trying to search the sweet spot. When he found it, he thrust in deeper, parted and scissor the tight hole, make it looser.

Harry flinched, he feel he loose and ready. Draco still worried with his beautiful action, gulped, looked nervous at the sexy face Harry's made.

_Damn.. I really like this Harry more._

"D-Dray.." Harry whimpered, broke off his finger and his hole away. He took Draco's cock again, but it's different now, it's the part he like to pleased Draco. He wants Draco to be inside him, and gave Draco the hot and a warm place.

"Harry, it's-" When Draco want to finish his word, he feel the tip of his cock touched something hot and in a slow motion the tightness covered his cock's crown. He is inside Harry's hot and tight channel.

"Aghh.. Draaayy!" It's still hurt, Harry can't take all of Draco's part, it's too big for him.

"Fuck! Love, how you can still tight all over this year?!" Draco said, placed his hand on Harry's hip.

_Merlin.. he ride on me now! Hope he not hurt to swallow my big cock._

"Ahh!! Ah! Lo-love.. Mhhmm!" Harry still can't reach the lower part of his husband bodies, but still trying and trying.

"Don't pushed it harder love.. Ugh! I-i don't want you to be hurt!" Draco massaged his lover back and stroking Harry's manhood, removed the pain.

"N-no love.. Aah! I-i want y-you Dray..! All of you, Ahmm!!" He has reached down the lowest part, he made it. He breathed, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling again, shoved the pain, he just make a little moaned but no one of them dare to move. Harry is just stretched and taking all of Draco's cock, he doesn't want to move now. But, over one minutes he started to move. Draco watched that and starting to stroke Harry's lower body.

"Babe, Don't move if you're not ready.. It will h-"

"I'm ready Draco.. Uhh! I w-want to move now, can i?" Harry gave his left hand, which Draco take it, they clasped their hand together, tangled it like no one can separated them and supporting Harry's move.

When he's ready, Harry started to pull up his entrance till it reach the tip of Draco's head. In second he pushed down, he screamed..

"AHHH!! Dray! Mmm-hmm.. love!! Ahh..!" The tears rolled down on his soft cheek. But he just goes up and down in slow pace.

Draco groaned, his lover is to damn sexy!

"Ha-harry!!" He surrender he can't Harry takes all of this game, he want to take the lead too!

When Harry pushed his tight channel down, Draco moved his hips pushed his big cock more deep inside Harry's hot channel.

"Aaahhh..!!! Dr-Draco..uhhh-oh, my!! Love- Mhmmm.. ah! Stop it!!!" Harry protested but can't do anything over Draco's strength.

"Aghh! Fuck, Babe!! You're s-so tight! Hnn..!!" He pumped up and down starving over his hus-wife. Harry can't take it anymore, he gave the lead and just can bobbing up and down following his husband rhythm, gripped his husband hand tightly. Draco pumped, pushed hard and hit Harry's prostate, making his sexy moan more and more.

"Lo-Love!! It's-it's good.. Aah- Aa- Ahhm! Mhm..!!" Their body's full of lust and love, nobody can part them away, they're lost of their control. Just, the passion and the good feeling blanket them, giving them hot sense and the salty sweaty body.

"Fuck me more, Dragon!"

"You're.. Delicious Babe!! Love you, love..! Nnn!! Merlin.!" Draco groaned, worshiped his love's sound.

"Oh! Mmm!! Hon- Ah!! Lo-love you t-too, Dray!" Harry is in the race now, riding his husband, get sweaty and the pleasure, it make him crazy. But, not until he heard something..

The pebble it's glowed, shone the red color and beeped.

Oh no, it's mean his baby is wake up!

"Ah! Ahh! Love, it-it's Julian! Mmmnn..!" Draco not stops his pushing and pulling, he still wants to enjoy his love's riding.

"Not now Babe! Ughh!!"

"Bu-but, pl-please Dray!! Nmm-ahhnn..!! Harry wanted to get off from Draco's big cock but he can't.

"Just a minute, Harry! I-i.. Agh!" Draco fastens his phase, pumped harder and deeper. He's so close..

Harry, who still worried over his baby, can't do anything. Draco is still inside him, ravishing, and gives his body and mind more pleasure. Draco's cock is stroke and hitting his prostate again and again, it's so bliss.

"Dra-Dray!! I'm-i'm.. i'm close!! Finish it already.. Aaahh! Pleaseee..!!!" Harry pleaded, makes Draco more aroused, he know Harry want to rushed and make some big steps to their baby's room.

But, he can't help it! He doesn't want to stop now!!

After trusted in and out over six times, Harry can't hold it anymore. Draco feels the tightened more inside Harry's sensitive passage. His hand stroked Harry's cock, some wet liquid shoot out and covered Draco's pumped hand.

"I'm cumming Love!!" Draco shoots his hot liquid, his sperm filled Harry's tight channel. Harry can feel Draco's cock throbbed inside him, make his channel tighter. Harry doesn't want to waste his lover's sperm. He feels full now, full with Draco's manhood and his million sperm covered Harry's arse.

"Dra-co, mnn-nn.." Harry swallowed, feels Draco's hardened part become soft. He waits until his heat down cold.

They're panting, searching the air.. Harry straddled out of his lover's big part. Draco can feel Harry sliding out, pulling his tight out from his part. He gave a sigh.. He thinks it'll last long, but, now he got disturbed from his own son.

Now Draco can understand, what his baby feel when his father has disturbed his feeding season.

"Love, i want to go to Julian's room.. Okay, hun?" Harry wore his white silky robe when Draco looked at him, Harry kissed his handsome man cheek, apparated, and leaving Draco naked on their bed. The Blond Man spelled the cleansing charm, he growled, and snatched the boxer. He opened the wardrobe and gets the black silky robe. He tied it and following Harry to get his son.

9 months later..

There's scream, yell, hex, and insult, which can be heard in Wizarding world. It happened at the big mansion ever, yes, it's in Malfoy manor.

"Love, please.. You can do it, okay love?" Draco Malfoy, the big man, the boss over so many businesses. Praying to anyone, to make his hus-wife not to kill him.

"Dray.. I know it, i know it when everybody tell that to me.. but-OHH!!"

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, hold it again, you can't do it now.." A Big brown haired woman said it to him, try to relaxing Draco Malfoy's hus-wife.

"I know it Poppy! Don't- Ohh! DAMN MALFOY, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!" He yelled and gripped his husband hands tighter, not letting him going anywhere.

Yes, why Harry Potter the Savior-of-Wizarding-World screamed and yelled his husband?

It's Draco Malfoy..

Because he has done something unpredictable, unknown, and unnecessary. He got the Boy-Who-Lived knocked up again! _How can he not think about it?!_

_How can he forget it?!_

_How can he do this to me?!!_

_He got me pregnant again!!!_

"YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH IN THE REST OF YOUR LIVE, MALFOY- OHH!! Don't do this now to your mom baby!! AGHH!" Harry can't hold it anymore! This still in the womb baby want to see his world now, but his lower part still not open completely and the Mrs. Nurses say he must hold it over and over!! _It's easy to say, but- heaven it's hurt!!_

"Love,i know it's hurt.. but, just hold it in a minutes, please?" Malfoy who has sat in the back of the smaller man all over the time is whined, hugged his hus-wife trying to calm his beautiful husband, he caressed Harry's both hands and kissed the hands. _Hope it will move the pain away._

"OHH!!" Now the tear drops are worn out from his bright green eyes.

The raven haired man grunted, screamed, hexed his own love, mad at him because he has done something ridiculous thing! _How can he forget to use the protection charm?! Julian is just five month old when i get my morning sickness! _And get the entire hell glowing person when he is at pregnant condition!!!

"GOD! POPY..!! I-i-i can't hold it anymore, ugh! This little one want to get out.. NOW!!" Harry yelled and cried. The pain from the contraction is too much, it's hurt and he can feel his baby want to dig out, from his arse! I mean it, his arse?!!

"Okay -Malfoy.. I think you have open completely now. Just when you feel one contraction again, you can push it, okay?" Poppy Pomfrey the ex-school nurse is the only one, from the Hogwart's person who still in a contact with Harry. She is the one who know what reason the Golden Boy want to disappear.

Yeah, it happen when everybody in wizarding world don't want to know about the Golden Boy anymore. Everybody included his own friends. After Voldemort's death Remus have found his love, Tonks. He even not gave his time to Harry, because of her. Ron and Hermione is a happy couple and don't want to be bothered by anyone, including him. Weasley family doesn't want to see him anymore, because he rejected Ginny. Molly always want to make him and Ginny be a happy newly bride, and got a many grandchildren around their house, but it not happen. He wants to disappeared, he hated the whole bullshit thing, and everybody doesn't care about him.

Until somebody found him..

_He take me out from my darkness.._

_He cared about me.._

_He loved me, and i-i loved him too.._

_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_

_God, how can a man like him appear in this world? It's really-really a.. oh! I don't know! He's everything! My baby's everything!! And i think this want to be born will be my important lives too..!_

_But i can't forget my mother and father in law.._

_Yeah they accepted me, when Draco said he loved me and don't want to be with anybody except me. They loved me even i'm a guy. They loved me even i always make their live disturbed. And that's the time, they're smiling in tears when i and Draco said if they will be a grandfather and a grandmother, a great one. They hugged me, kissed my check, even Lucius holding me up in the sky like i'm seven year old boy, but of course Draco get mad after that and grabbed me hard off of Lucius, not wanted me to go far away from his body. They always discussed their unborn grandchildren, taught me about to be a good parents, take care of my body when i'm still in my first pregnancies with Julian, always be with me when i need someone, always say they will be spoiled their grandchildren with anything, and more i can't counting it._

_Actually i can't forget this person too, even sometimes he like to make me crying when i'm still in Hogwarts, even at my first and second pregnancies. Snape, yes that greasy git teacher. He still don't like me but at least he cared about my baby and Draco. Sometimes, he gave me a present and made some potion for my morning sickness and potions to reduce the pain of my pregnancies. I think he started to open his heart for me._

_But still my second baby is make my whole body in pain.._

In the other room, Julian stared his room, his toys and his great grandfather and grandmother with his green-grey eyed. He bored and he wanted his mommy! _Where is my mommy?!_ Julian always played with his mommy at this time and he is not in here, right now, right here, right place and this all of ruckus make him mad. He doesn't like it!

Narcissa looked at his grandchildren, rushed up and picking him up before Julian cry. Lucius who looked at his wife, start to grip the bottle of milk for Julian and stepping his feet to reach his wife.

"Hope our son can get that nasty word.." Lucius said handed the bottle to his wife.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous love". Narcissa spat his husband words.

"What? I'm not kidding! I remembered when you broke both of my hands.." He grumbled.

"Yes, and i think that's why you don't want got any children again, don't you?" She spoke teasingly and trying to feed Julian.

"That's not true! I just don't want you to get hurt again.." Lucius gave her apologize smile and shrugged.

Narcissa chuckled, hear his husband answers made him laugh. Yes, she remembered how hard when she got labored with the Baby Draco. Lucius almost fainted when he looked his wife pushing, ranting and trying to hex him. Now, she think his husband give such a pity for his son because male pregnancies are more hard and long than normal female pregnancies. Merlin know how Harry is a bad tempered like his mother when he got pained or really mad. They both gave a sympathy face to their son, and they think this action will not stopped on this time, because he and Harry just don't want a simple and small family. But, a big one..

Yes, a very big one family..

Who knows maybe six or twelve children will pop up in Malfoys family. Little Draco and little Harry will run around, playing, making mess, and smiling in the big white mansion. Narcissa and Lucius both happy with this situation, they're happy because Malfoy family will out off from line, the cold, the hardness, and the arrogant title. But, it will be a happy and a lively family. Because of him..

The Boy-Who-Give-Them-A-Lot-Of-Heir.

Whoever, Julian still not happy with his condition in" Where is my Mommy?!!" state. He really don't like his playing time get disturbed. So he latched off his mouth from the bottle and crying, calling his mommy words in not natural spelling and way. Making both of Lucius and Narcissa panicked.

"Oh, my.. I think our little grandson really needs his mother, Love!" Narcissa started worried and rocked Julian, trying to relax him.

"I don't think it's a good idea.. It's just two hour after his contraction! I bet he is still have a rough breath and pushing hardly our second grandson out from his swollen belly.." Lucius commented.

"Luc.. don't talk like that and move your ass out to help me, okay." His wife gave a warning glare.

On the other room..

"Keep breath, babe.." Draconis Lucius Malfoy said in desperate tone, wanted to release his hus-wife pain and of course his broken hands now.

"I can't love.. no, more.." he has 3 hour in pain, and 2 hour passed by on pushed the baby's head off from his arse.

"Yes, you can love.. I can see his had now, Harry." Draco said calming his hus-wife, trying to make him loose from stress.

"No.. no-no.. I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired!! Ohh!"

"Shh, baby.. I know you can do it. Look, babe.. Think about our baby, he will be here in minutes and you can hold him and cooing him, love..Please, love! One more push and you can hold your baby okay.." Draco wanted to cry, he don't want to lose both his lovely hus-wife and their baby.

"Okay, -Malfoy try to push again when you feel the contraction!" Said Poppy, she has clean the baby's head, both of their forehead is now full of sweaty sweat.

This time, Harry feel the contraction, he yelled and cursed not wanted to be in that situation again. Draco caressed his forehead, trying to sweep the sweat and moved his lover inky black bang. Another contraction came again, and the raven haired man pushed with his still-gained-a-little energy, their baby's shoulder is out.

Poppy cried in happy goofy grin.

The boss of the entire business on Wizarding and Muggle world, cried in happiness, kissed his lover neck, saying his love is the beautiful person ever.

The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Still-In-Pain now let his happy smile spreading, covered his tired face.

"One more last push and you can meet your baby, -Malfoy!" Poppy is in happiness statement, holding the baby's body and counted to Harry.

_One more push and it will over!_

Harry let out his little scream and let the baby seeing the world. The sound of cries is echoing the wall and the room. Poppy make a squealing happy chirpy, she rushed out, cleaning the baby from the sticky mess and the blood.

"You're good love.. too good." Draco let his tears leak out from his eyes, kissed his Harry Potter.

Poppy holding the little bundle baby blue blanket which still in her goofy grin.

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Sorry Harry.. But just seeing from what have you done is making you the Motherly one here. You got a boy, dear!" Poppy said, handed the youngest Malfoy.

Harry holding his baby, cooed his son and kisses his forehead.

"How about the name love?" Ask Harry who caressed his baby's head.

"Allan.. It's Allan Abraxas Malfoy, babe.. What do you think?" Draco looked at his baby.

"I like it." Harry kissed his husband's lip.

Allan Abraxas Malfoy, he has a black tuff on his hair, when he opened his eyes the bright green eyes showed the kindness. Strong but a little bit pointy chin and his father nose. Draco and Harry kiss their baby and gave some bless for their son.

"Are you sure?"

"Love it, love.."Harry let a little chuckle.

Soon to be silent room, strong cries rushed out their room.

"MO!! MOOMM!!!" Little Julian struggles out from Narcissa hug.

He wants his Mommy! If he want his Mommy it's mean he mean it!!

"Oh, Merlin! Congratulations both of you!!" Narcissa trying to calmed his grandson.

"We got new grandson which mean we have two grandsons! I'm proud of you son!!" Lucius stepped his foot, following his wife. He looked at his new grandson and think how he'll be a gorgeous man like his mother.

"Thanks father."Said Draco holding his first son who-has-trying-to-stop-his-cries-when he saw his Mommy.

"Mommy.." Julian gripped his mother's shirt.

"I'm sorry little one.. Look, you have a little brother now, okay.. Be good with him and protect him 'kay baby?" Harry showed Allan to his older brother which gripped his Mommy shirt tightly.

Julian just look at the little green eyed baby, he thinks he will love him and his Daddy and his Mommy is be with him, what's more happy action than to be with his beloved persons.

………………………

After years, Julian reached his fifth and Allan reached his four. Harry Potter who has been a Malfoy has a little secret which he hiding it from his husband.

"Hey, babe." Draco Malfoy saw his beloved from many paper and parchment on his desk.

"Hi, love.." Harry gave his husband a warm smiley smile. He reached his husband place. Harry caressed his husband shoulder which covered in white shirt. Gives smooches on Draco's forehead and lip. He gripped Harry, bringing him closer and set his beloved on his lap.

"What it's babe?" Draco kissed Harry's shoulder blade and nipped at his earlobe making Harry giggle.

"Do you know why this week's I have sick, in bad mood and grumpier, love?" Harry said, touched his husband hair.

Draco stared his eyes, feared on his baby word.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I have make you mad love.. But, please for whatever I has done don't leave me babe.."Draco gave a pleading looks, not wanting to think Harry leave him. Strong grip can be feel from Harry's waist.

He gave his husband chuckle.

"Don't be so stupid, love! Of course I wouldn't leave you, handsome.." He stroke Draco's cheek.

"So?" Draco let a relieved breath.

"So?"

"Harry.."

"Yes, Dray?"

"What's wrong?" Draco worried now.

"'chuckle' don't worry love! It's just.. you know.." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes..?"

"I think I'm pregnant again, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry hugged his husband neck.

"You?" Draco make some shocking face, which can make the Oldie-Voldie out to shame.

"Yes, with triplets if you want to know! First I'm angry and shock because you have let me through it again!! But, I think, I can forgive you and the causes is both of Julian and Allan need a little sisters or brothers to playing with.. I can't think I can carry triplets and you must love me till death Draco Malfoy! You'll gonn'a love to care of me, love." Not even finished his sentences Draconis Lucius Malfoy gone to faint in his lover hug.

"Oh, my?" Harry let out a big laughed and thinking how his beloved husband will care for him and cared his will be sons or daughters..

Three new babies Malfoy.

Finite.


End file.
